Drogue douce
by Masami Corp
Summary: FIC FINIE Alerte ! Alerte ! Tous les yohkai sont en danger ! Nos trois héros sauront ils éviter cette menace ? Non. Le Makai sombrera t il dans le chaos le plus total ? Allez savoir... LI chan : C'est quoi ce résumé à la con ?
1. Yusuke

**Titre** : Drogue douce

**Auteur** : Masami XIII, kami des fics yaoi sur YYH (LI-chan : Mais bien sur...) (Lisez Family Compo ! -Hojo, file moi des sous-)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho, c'te question, j'ai pas encore exploité toutes les possibilités.

**Genre** : Bonne question... J'arrive même pas à dire si c'est sérieux ou portnawak... Mais Yusuke OOC (M XIII : J'vous jure, à un moment y réfléchit... LI-chan : 'Tain, ça fait peur...)

**Couples** : Pas envie pour le moment…

**Disclaimer** : A votre avis ? Nan, y sont toujours pas à moa ! Sérieux, j'pige pas. Togashi est un homme marié, alors qu'est-ce qu'y fout avec tous ces bishônen ? Franchement Naoko, à ta place je m'inquièterais.

**Note** : Au boulot bandes de glandeurs(euses) ! Les fics vont pas s'écrire toutes seules ! Sans dec' y'a que moi qui bosse ici...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Yusuke

Yusuke s'efforçait de retenir son souffle. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il ne parvenait pas à le calmer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-delà l'angle du couloir. Désert. Il souffla puis retint à nouveau son souffle. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire repérer. Il était si près du but ! Si jamais il se faisait prendre, il le paierait cher. Très cher. Son ennemi était implacable, et dépourvu de toute sensibilité. Pourtant, il le lui fallait absolument. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant désiré s'approprier quelque chose. Avec la souplesse d'un chat, il passa l'angle du couloir et se plaqua contre le mur, haletant. Il glissa le plus silencieusement possible le long de la cloison blanche, jusqu'à atteindre la porte. Sa main tremblante resta un instant en suspens au-dessus de la poignée, puis se posa. Il essaya d'écouter les bruits alentours, afin de vérifier qu'il était bien seul, mais le sang qui lui battait les tempes l'empêcha de percevoir quoi que ce soit. Lentement, il appuya sur la poignée. Un léger grincement se fit entendre et Yusuke sentit une goutte de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il arrêta son geste et le reprit quand son rythme cardiaque fut redescendu au dessous du seuil critique. Enfin, la poignée termina sa descente. Yusuke entrouvrit la porte et jeta nerveusement un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce. Vide. Il poussa alors doucement le battant, jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture soit assez grande pour le laisser passer. Vérifiant une dernière fois par-dessus son épaule qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il entra à pas feutrés dans la pièce froide mais lumineuse. Il la traversa rapidement, le coeur battant, droit vers son but. Il tenait enfin entre ses mains frémissantes l'objet de sa convoitise, lorsque :

" Yusuke ! Fils d'abruti ! Kestufous là ! Tu lâches ce pot de Nutella ou tu t'en prends une !

Nan mais çà va pas d'gueuler comme çà ! Tu veux me faire choper une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Mère indigne !

Comme si çà pouvait suffire à te faire crever ! Maintenant tu poses ce pot de Nutella sur la table, tu t'éloignes lentement et il n'y aura pas de blessés...

Moi je dis TU t'éloignes, je sors AVEC le Nutella et LA tout ira bien...

Tu oses menacer ta mère ? Mange une seule cuillérée de ce Nutella avant que je ne t'y autorise et tu le paieras cher...

Ah ouais ? "

Il pose la main sur le couvercle et commence à le dévisser.

" Yusuke, si tu manges, je confisque la télé.

M'en fous. "

Il ôte le couvercle et le pose sur la table.

" Je supprime ton argent de poche.

Parce que tu m'en donnais ? "

Il plonge son index dans le pot.

" J'arrête d'acheter du Nutella. "

Yusuke s'arrêta, ébahi. Cette fois la menace était de taille. Sa mère ne plaisantait plus.

" Tu f'rais pas çà ?

J'vais m'gêner. "

Yusuke ne savait plus que faire. Si sa mère cessait d'acheter du Nutella et qu'il n'avait plus d'argent de poche, qu'allait-il devenir ? Squatter chez les personnes qui avaient de cette délicieuse pâte à tartiner en stock ? Ses rares amis se lasseraient vite. Travailler pour avoir de l'argent ? Beuh... Voler le Nutella ? Moui... Mais si sa mère l'apprenait... Ne restait donc qu'une seule alternative : poser ce pot de Nutella et que sa mère continue à en acheter, même si ses rations étaient limitées. Il allait donc reposer à regrets le pot sur la table, lorsque...

Une odeur.

Douce.

Forte.

Chocolatée.

Yusuke sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche. Il ne voyait plus que son doigt, enrobé de cette pâte onctueuse, sucrée, si délicate au palais...

D'un geste vif, il enfourna son doigt dans sa bouche. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux se fermèrent dans une réaction de pure extase. Le bonheur et l'euphorie l'envahirent, et il en oublia complètement les menaces d'Atsuko. Seul comptait désormais l'instant présent.

" Raah ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Plus de Nutella jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! "

Pour toute réponse, Yusuke regagna sa chambre, son pot de Nutella chéri-adoré dans les bras. Heureux.

* * *

LI-chan : ... T'expliques ou je te fais enfermer tout de suite ? 

M XIII: Mais tu comprends pas... Y'a une raison profonde à tout çà...

LI-chan : Ben voyons.

M XIII: Si si, j'te jure, t'en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres.

LI-chan : Paske va y'avoir d'autres chapitres !

M XIII: Ben voui. Mais pas tout de suite. J'vais d'abord m'acheter un pot de Nutella. Un gros. Et une cuillère. A soupe.

LI-chan : Pourquoi pas une louche ?

M XIII: L'ouverture du pot est pas assez grande.

LI-chan : Oh. Prends-moi un pot tant qu't'y es. M'a donné envie l'autre.

M XIII: Ca roule.

BAM !

Yusuke : Chuis pas accro au Nutella moa ! Juste à la baston !

LI-chan : Masami ? Masami, ça va ?

M XIII : ... (silence total)

LI-chan : Waaaah, you killed Masami ! Tu lui as brisé la nuque ! Qui c'est qui va m'acheter mon Nutella maintenant !

MXIV : Moa, Masami XIV, et par la même occasion, je me charge du prochain chapitre ! Par contre, j'vais avoir besoin de Nutella. Beaucoup de Nutella. Envoyez-nous donc pots (pleins) et dons pour en acheter. (Euh… Sinon, si vous avez un stratagème pour se débarrasser d'un corps encombrant…)


	2. Kurama

**Titre** : Drogue douce

**Auteur** : Masami XIV, pour ceux qui espéraient une fic potable, dommage. (Lisez Family Compo ! -Hojo, file moi des sous-)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho, pour le moment la meilleure série au monde

**Genre** : Toujours pas déterminé si c'est censé être drôle ou pas...

**Couples** : Keud. Pas taper.

**Disclaimer** : Kurama, Shuichi et Shiori à Togashi, Nutella à Fererro (je crois), le reste (LI-chan : quel reste ?) à moi

**Note** : C'était les vacances... Je m'emmerdais... J'avais envie de rien foutre... Mais je me forçait à écrire. (ce qui fait qu'en plus de m'emmerder, j'emmerdais les autres, eeeeeeeet oui...)

**Réponse aux reviews: **

Florinoir: Vi, vi, y'a bien une suite, la preuve. Et non, j'adore le nutella, mais je peux passer des mois sans en manger (ma mère en achète presque pas)

Yyh Yoko Kurama: Valà la suite. Si on m'envoie du nutella et que t'es gentille, je t'en donnerai.

Sahada : Moi, désespérante ? Naaaaaaaan...

miss-elie : Bah, tu le sais bien que j'écris que des conneries...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Kurama

- Tadaimasu !

- Okaeri !

Kurama ôta ses chaussures, posa son cartable dans le salon, puis rejoignit sa mère à la cuisine.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée kaa-san ?

- Hai, et toi ?

- Comme d'habitude.

- J'ai acheté de la confiture de cerises. Je t'ai fait des tartines.

- Arigatou ! Et celles-ci ?

- Avec du nutella ? C'est pour Shuichi-chan, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Tadaimasu !

- Okaeri !

Kurama et Shiori entendirent deux chaussures tomber au sol, un bruit de pas dans le couloir, un sac qu'on lâche par terre, puis à nouveau un bruit de pas, et Hatanaka Shuichi fit son entrée dans la cuisine.

- 'Soir tout le monde !

- Bonsoir mon chéri. Installe-toi, le goûter est prêt.

- Oh, t'as acheté du nutella, cool...

Il commença à engloutir ses tartines, puis finit par s'apercevoir que son frère ne mangeait pas la même chose que lui.

- Bah ! Tu manges pas de nutella toi ?

- Non, je préfère la confiture.

- T'as déjà goûté ?

- Oui, il y a assez longtemps.

- Chuis sur que tu te rappelles même pas du goût que ça a. Tu veux pas re-goûter ?

- Heu...

- Allez, on échange !

Posant une tartine de nutella devant lui, il saisit une tartine de confiture et mordit dedans à pleines dents.

- Mouais... Pas mauvais... Mais j'préfère le nutella. Et toi ?

Kurama avait saisi le morceau de pain recouvert de pâte brune, et en avait pris une petite bouchée, l'air un peu inquiet. Il grimaça. Ce truc était décidément beaucoup trop chocolaté. Dire qu'il allait falloir finir la tartine... Mais, bouchée après bouchée, le goût lui sembla toutefois de moins en moins désagréable, et il fut même surpris de l'avoir finie si vite.

Le lendemain, Shiori avait fait un gâteau.

- Tu ne manges pas de nutella aujourd'hui ?

- Ben non, y'a du gâteau.

- Ah oui.

Etrangement, Kurama semblait éprouver une légère déception.

La nuit prenant pas à pas la place du jour et la lune ronde montant lentement dans le ciel virent naître un doute étrange dans l'esprit du yohkai. Se pourrait-il... Qu'il ait apprécié le goût de cette pâte chocolatée ? Impossible. Ce truc avait un goût trop peu naturel. De toutes façons, il n'avait jamais aimé que le chocolat noir, ce à quoi cette chose était loin de ressembler. Cependant, il fallait qu'il vérifie. Une fois toute la maisonnée endormie, il se leva sans bruit. Un à un, ses pieds se posèrent délicatement l'un devant l'autre jusqu'à l'amener à la cuisine. Arrivé là, il ouvrit un tiroir, sans que celui-ci n'émette le moindre son et en ressortit une petite cuillère. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le placard, et l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide et précis. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité cherchèrent le pot sombre au couvercle blanc durant une fraction de seconde, puis ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur celui-ci. D'un geste souple, il ôta le couvercle et le posa sur le plan de travail. A l'aide de la petite cuillère, il préleva un peu de la pâte chocolatée et la fixa quelques secondes. Puis ses instincts de voleur prudent reprirent le dessus, et en un temps record, il fit passer le nutella dans sa bouche, referma le pot, le remit exactement à sa place initiale, referma le placard, et regagna sa chambre avec la petite cuillère, il la laverait plus tard pour effacer toute trace de son escapade nocturne.

Le lendemain, heure du goûter.

Cette fois, Shiori avait fait des crêpes. A la confiture pour Shuichi-kun, au nutella pour Shuichi-chan.

règle n°1 : Ne pas éveiller l'attention.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée Shuichi-chan ?

- Ouais, mais je me suis pris un ballon de basket sur la tête pendant le cours de gym.

règle n°2 : Profiter d'un moment d'inattention de l'ennemi.

- Quoi, mais tu es allé à l'infirmerie au moins ? Fais voir ta tête !

règle n °3 : Agir avec précision et rapidité.

En une fraction de seconde, Kurama s'était emparé du pot ouvert et avait pris une pleine cuillérée de nutella qu'il s'était empressé d'avaler avant que sa mère et son frère ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit.

règle n°4 : Faire disparaître toutes les preuves.

- Shuichi-kun...

- Hai, kaa-san ?

- Tu as du nutella au coin de la bouche.

règle n°5 : Nier.

- Oh, ce doit être de la confiture.

- Kaa-san, il mange mon nutella !

- Shuichi-kun, enfin, tu n'es pourtant pas très gourmand d'ordinaire... Mais quand même, tu n'es plus un bébé. Si tu en voulais, tu n'avais qu'à demander...

- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, est-ce que je mange ta confiture moi ?

- Su... Sumimasen... Gomen nasai...

- Ce n'est pas grave... J'en achèterai plus souvent, voilà tout.

- Hai... Arigatou... Et encore pardon...

Pour toute réponse, Shiori fit l'un de ses immenses sourires chaleureux, toute heureuse au fond d'elle-même de voir que son grand garçon au caractère parfois si indépendant restait quand même un enfant...

* * *

LI : T'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une raison profonde à tout ça ?

M XIV: Si, et je maintiens.

LI : Et on l'aura quand cette raison ?

M XIV: Ben à la fin tiens.

LI : Pour l'instant, cette fic se distingue essentiellement par sa nullité et son total inintérêt...

M XIV: Paaaaaaaaas du tout, c'est une super fic, avec tout plein de suspense !

Kurama : Masami ?

M XIV: Oui mon chéri ?

Kurama : Avale ça.

M XIV: Quoi c'est ?

Kurama : Avale je te dis.

M XIV: Mais...

Kurama : Tu vas avaler oui !

Coince la tête de Masami sous son bras, lui ouvre la bouche de force, lui enfonce quelque chose dans la gorge, puis relâche sa prise.

M XIV: C'était quoi ce truc ?

Kurama : La graine de la mort.

Prononce une rapide incantation, et Masami explose littéralement alors que des plantes lui transpercent tout le corps.

LI : Elles sont zarbes tes fleurs...

Kurama : Mouais... Masami est de nature humaine ou démoniaque ?

LI : Chais pas. Chuis même pas sure que ce soit un être vivant.

Kurama : Je vois...


	3. Hiei et épilogue

**Titre** : Drogue douce

**Auteur** : Masami XV, (Punaise, mais il a pas de fond ce bocal à clones !)

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho. J'aurais bien fait la petite maison dans la prairie, mais je me suis dit qu'au troisième chapitre, ça risquerait de dérouter les lecteurs... De toutes façons, j'ai jamais regardé la petite maison dans la prairie.

**Genre** : C'est pas bientôt fini de me poser des questions auxquelles je sais pas répondre ?

**Couples** : Kurama x Hiei, uniquement si on ne pense qu'à ça. (Non mais, vous avez pas honte ?)

**Disclaimer** : Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu... Fais cooooomeuh l'oiseaaaaauuuuuu...

**Note** : Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne savais plus quoi marquer d'original dans le disclaimer...

**Note 2** : Vous droguez pas, c'est pas bien.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Alias Kimichan :** Ton enthousiasme me va droit au cœur… Pour toi, la suite !

**Hades Hiei** : Mais si, Hiei aussi a le droit au nutella enfin… C'est quoi ce racisme anti-chibi-choupi-kawai petit yohkai, hm ?

**Marie Yaoi Fan :** Il était hors de question de les rendre obèses ! J'avoue qu'en revanche ton idée de camp de désintoxication avec douches communes était bien sympathique… Dommage, j'avais déjà écrit la fin… Faudrait voir s'il est possible de faire une séquelle…

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Hiei (avec épilogue en prime)

Chaque nuit, c'est la même chose. Il m'en faut. Ce plaisir si intense, impossible de m'en passer. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence. Hélas, j'ai fait l'erreur de mordre dans ce fruit interdit. J'ai goûté à la jouissance infinie et je dois maintenant en payer le prix. Je suis désormais prisonnier, enchaîné à ce monde, qui seul peut m'offrir ce que je désire plus que tout. Je n'ai plus la possibilité de partir. Impossible de retourner là-bas. J'ai bien essayé de fuir ce désir si intense qui, je le sens, fait bouillir d'impatience le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Mais rien à faire. Je résiste tout au plus quelques heures, puis je n'y tiens pas, et je cours, suppliant mes jambes d'aller encore plus vite, les maudissant de m'avoir éloigné de ce dont j'ai tant besoin.

C'est ainsi que chaque nuit, je reviens dans cette chambre que pourtant je déteste. J'en déteste les couleurs, si pâles, les odeurs, si douces, le lit, si mou, son air, si tiède, et surtout son occupant, si... Si tout cela en même temps. Ils me mettent mal à l'aise, lui et cette chambre à son image. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de m'engourdir, de m'endormir, et surtout, j'ai cette sensation grandissante de me retrouver dans un piège, un accueillant cocon qui va se refermer sur moi, me condamnant à une vie aride, exempte de toute sensation, si ce n'est cette tiédeur assommante qui m'empêche de réfléchir.

Pourtant, je reviens toutes les nuits. Parce que je n'ai plus le choix. Parce que c'est là que se trouve ce que je veux. Il n'y a que lui qui peut me fournir ce dont j'ai besoin. Cet enfoiré a trouvé l'appât idéal pour m'obliger à venir. Je suis certain qu'il l'a fait en connaissance de cause. En jouant le serpent tentateur, il me force à venir chaque nuit dans sa chambre. Je le hais de plus en plus, mais il m'est désormais indispensable. Parce que c'est lui qui m'en fournit.

- Hiei, si tu manges tout le pot, je te préviens, tu n'en auras pas demain.

- T'as pas intérêt à me faire ce sale coup enfoiré de renard !

- Je te signale que ce nutella, c'est avec mon argent de poche que je l'achète.

- Rien à battre. Si tu refuses de m'en donner, je t'éclate.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je refusais de t'en donner, je te demande de ne pas augmenter tes doses. Tu vas te rendre malade et moi je n'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour en acheter plus.

- T'as qu'à en manger moins toi.

- Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui le paye. Tu pourrais me remercier de te nourrir.

- Hn. "Et puis quoi encore ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute saleté de renard. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux plus m'en passer. En fait tu le savais déjà avant de me faire goûter à ce truc. Teme..."

* * *

Epilogue (paske quand même, c'est pas qu'on en a marre de lire ces conneries, mais si, quand même, un peu, alors on aimerait bien savoir c'est quoi cette foutue raison profonde à la con)

* * *

Quelques jours et pas mal de pots de nutella plus tard, tout notre petit monde se retrouvait chez Yusuke, convoqué pour l'occasion par Koenma (I like 'em rich cute and powerful)

Il était 4 heures de l'après-midi, et Koenma avait déjà près d'une heure de retard. (L'exactitude est la politesse des rois…) Une heure d'attente, et les garçons ne semblaient plus pouvoir tenir. Ils se levaient, faisaient quelques pas, jetaient un bref coup d'œil en direction de la cuisine, avançaient encore un peu, scrutaient le paysage à travers la vitre, se rasseyaient, se rongeaient les ongles, semblaient s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, se ravisaient, changeaient de position dans leur fauteuil, tapotaient leurs genoux du bout de leurs doigts, etc.

Kuwabara : Bon sang, mais vous avez quoi tous les trois ?

Kurama, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux : Rien, rien.

Hiei : Putain, mais il va nous faire attendre longtemps encore !

Yusuke : C'est vrai quoi, j'ai des courses urgentes à faire moi !

Kuwabara : Parce que c'est toi qui t'occupes des courses ?

Kurama : Il faut que je rentre avant 5 heures, sinon je risque de rater… Enfin, peu importe, mais qu'il se dépêche.

Kuwabara : rater quoi ?

Kurama : Non, rien d'important.

Kuwabara : Si c'est pas important, pourquoi faut pas que tu y rates ?

Kurama : rater mon feuilleton.

Kurama se mordait les lèvres, gêné, tandis que Kuwabara l'observait d'un air dubitatif.

Kuwabara : Un feuilleton ? Y'a quoi d'intéressant à cette heure ? Un de ces trucs débiles à l'eau de rose ou un dessin animé pour les mômes ?

Koenma : Je vous ai fait attendre ?

Les quatre garçons sursautèrent, et se retournèrent vers Koenma qui venait de se matérialiser à l'instant, évitant ainsi à Kurama de faire étalage de ses préférences télévisuelles.

Yusuke : Un peu oui qu'on a attendu ! Bon dis-nous vite ce que tu veux, on n'a pas que ça à foutre !

Koenma : Vous allez bien ces temps-ci tous ?

Kurama : Très bien, que nous voulez-vous ?

Koenma : Kuwabara, comment va Yukina ?

Kuwabara : Oh, bah, elle va à peu près bien… Elle a un peu grossi, mais bon…

Koenma : Vraiment ? Et à quoi est-ce du selon toi ?

Hiei : Mais on s'en fout ! On peut savoir pourquoi on est là, merde !

Kuwabara s'était tu. Enerver Hiei n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais dans le cas présent, cela lui semblait tout à coup parfaitement suicidaire.

Koenma : Kuwabara, s'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi elle a grossi.

Kuwabara : Heu…

Koenma : Pourquoi ?

Kuwabara : Bah, elle fait des petits déjeuners et des goûters assez copieux, alors…

Koenma : Qu'est-ce qu'elle mange ?

Yusuke : Hey, tu te prends pour une diététicienne ?

Kuwabara : Ho, et bien, disons que ces temps-ci, elle semble particulièrement apprécier le nutella.

Koenma : Merci.

Il s'était retourné vers les trois yohkai, qui s'étaient tus, et semblaient aussi nerveux qu'avant son arrivée.

Koenma : Vous n'avez pas l'air bien tous les trois. Vous n'auriez pas un problème ?

Kurama, d'une voix mal assurée : Non, rien.

Koenma, sortant un pot de nutella d'une de ses poches : Vous avez faim ?

Trois paires d'yeux ronds (euh, non. Deux paires et, euh, un trio d'yeux) fixaient intensément l'objet brun et blanc.

Koenma : Je vous en donnerai quand vous aurez répondu à quelques questions. Lesquels d'entre vous ont, au cours des trois dernières semaines, mangé de ceci ? Tous les trois je suppose ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne démentit.

Kuwabara : moi aussi, j'ai du en manger deux ou trois fois.

Koenma : Toi, ce n'est pas grave. Mais eux sont des yohkai.

Yusuke : Et alors ? C'était sûrement pas la première fois que j'en mangeais.

Kurama : J'ai du également en manger quelques fois étant plus jeune. Pourquoi au cours des trois dernières semaines ?

Koenma : Parce qu'il y a trois semaines, a été mise en vente au Japon une nouvelle recette de nutella.

Kurama : Il y a un problème avec cette recette ?

Koenma : Je suppose que tu as pu le constater par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Quels sont les symptômes que tu as ressentis ?

Kurama : Et bien… Une impression de bien-être… Une certaine accoutumance, de plus en plus forte… Et également une sensation de manque, de plus en plus fréquente.

Yusuke : Toi aussi ?

Kurama : Oui. Et Hiei également je pense.

Hiei : Hn.

Kurama : A quoi est-ce du ?

Koenma : Au magnésium. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que l'on trouve cette substance en quantité dans le chocolat, ce qui en fait le remède idéal contre les coups de cafard. Et bien sur, on en trouve également dans le nutella.

Kurama : D'accord, mais pas au point de créer une accoutumance ! De plus, cela n'a eu aucun effet sur Kuwabara !

Koenma : Tu oublies le changement de recette. Le fabricant a sensiblement élevé la quantité de magnésium, afin que l'on consomme davantage de son produit. Mais il a utilisé un magnésium de synthèse, récemment conçu, qui lui revient moins cher. Hélas, ce magnésium a la particularité de particulièrement bien se fixer sur les cellules des yohkai, provoquant chez eux une euphorie semblable à celle engendrée par la consommation de drogues douces, le tout accompagné d'une forte dépendance et un taux d'accoutumance élevé.

Kurama : Je comprends mieux… Qu'allez vous faire maintenant ?

Koenma : J'ai trafiqué quelques tests de laboratoires pour que cette nouvelle recette soit retirée du marché, et confisqué le produit.

Yusuke : Y'en a plus en magasin alors ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pot que Koenma avait encore en main.

Koenma : Non, j'ai tout récupéré.

Kurama et Hiei fixaient eux aussi le pot

Koenma, rangeant vivement le pot dans une poche : Ne rêvez pas. Vous allez avoir droit à une cure de désintoxication.

Yusuke, fixant la poche où se trouvait le pot : D'accord, commençons le sevrage. Par ici le pot…

Koenma, sortant d'une autre poche quelques petites boîtes : Tu tu tut. Voici des patches. Vous verrez, ils sont très efficaces. D'ici un mois, la sensation de manque aura totalement disparu. Bonne chance…

Sur ce, il disparut. Kurama commença lui à se diriger vers la porte.

Kurama : Bon, ben moi, je vais vous laisser… Je ne voudrais pas manquer mon feuilleton.

Yusuke : C'est pas plutôt le goûter que t'as peur de louper ?

Hiei : Tu crois qu'il y en a encore chez lui ?

Kurama : Non, on a tout fini hier !

Yusuke : J'en suis presque certain…

Hiei : Il va nous inviter alors…

Kurama : C'est mon pot !

S'engagea alors une folle course poursuite jusque chez Kurama, agrémentée de quelques bagarres (à moins que ce ne soit une bagarre agrémentée de quelques courses poursuite), tout ça pour constater à leur arrivée que le petit Shuichi-chan avait consciencieusement vidé le pot, qui avait ensuite été tout aussi consciencieusement lavé par Shiori…

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

LI : N'importe quoi cette fic...

M XV : T'as rien à foutre toi ? Chais pas moi, ranger ta chambre, te trouver un mec, compter le nombre de smarties qu'on peut mettre dans un jerrican de 5 L, éradiquer la faim dans le monde...

LI : Et toi, au lieu d'écrire des conneries pareilles ?

M XV : C'est sérieux, merde !

Hiei : Hé toi. Ca t'amuse de te payer ma tête ?

M XV : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne me moque pas de toi, bien au contraire, je compatis à ta douleur. Tu es une victime, je l'ai bien compris.

Hiei : la seule douleur de cette histoire, c'est toi qui vas la ressentir... Et si je suis victime, c'est uniquement de tes délires malsains. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on va inverser les rôles... Tiens, je t'ai emmené du nutella.

LI : Tiens, c'est gentil ça...

Hiei : Bouffe.

M XV : No problemo.

Hiei : Tout le pot.

M XV : Euh... Ouais...

Hiei : Et quand t'auras fini, j'en ai encore une dizaine de côté.

M XV : LI-chan, une petite vingtaine de tartines, ça te dit ?

LI : Désolée, chuis au régime. Bon ap'.

Hiei : Grouille-toi de manger au lieu de parler !

M XV : TT

M XV : Beuh... Peux plus... Me sens... Beuh...

Hiei : Encore un ptit pot pour la route...

M XV : Juste un, c'est promis ?

Hiei : Promis. Tu savais qu'on en trouvait de 2,5 kilos ?

M XV : Noooooooooon...

Hiei : Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

BAM

Hiei : Hé, tu bouffes ce pot, et après tu crèves.

M XV : Argh... an... ié... a... li... (Argh, nan, pitié, pas ça, je t'en supplie !)

Hiei : Faut pas gâcher. (S'assied sur le ventre de Masami et lui enfonce des cuillérées de nutella dans la gorge)

LI : Ce fut une belle mort... Par contre, c'est moi ou le délire final est plus long que le chapitre lui-même ?


End file.
